


Kiwi by Harry Styles

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I threw this together quickly because the song gave me inspiration





	Kiwi by Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together quickly because the song gave me inspiration

_She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes_  
You first noticed the billionaire as he got out of one of his many expensive cars. You lit another cigarette as you noticed him looking in your direction.   
_Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect_  
You approached him first, your two drinks from the bar giving you the confidence to do so. You invited him to dance, whispering compliments in his ear. Tony responded by pushing himself closer to you, his hands trailing down your body, resting on your hips.   
_And all the boys, they were saying they were into it_  
A few bystanders gave hoots, but most people didn’t notice the two of you.   
_Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck  
She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it_  
When he dragged you away to some abandoned hallway with sex eyes, you immediately jumped at the opportunity.   
_I'm kind of into it  
It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it,_  
After that night, you broke contact with Tony Stark, despite him giving you his number with a wink. But now, you were starting to regret it.   
_I think I'm losing it_  
You had to get blood tests to make sure. You clutched the papers in your hand as you approached his estate. When he answered the door, your stomach dropped.   
_I think she said "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"_  
You rushed the papers into his hand and turned to leave, but he grabbed a hold of your wrist.   
_"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" (None of your, none of your)_  
“Is it true?”   
“The results are right there, Mr. Stark.”  
He frowned at your use of his last name.   
_"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"_  
He looked at your abdomen in shock, which made you tighten your jacket around you.   
_"I'm having your baby, it's none of your, it's none of your"_  
You walked away without another word, leaving him frozen in place in the doorway, tears in your eyes.   
_It's New York, baby, always jacked up_  
As you road the subway, your phone kept blowing up with calls and texts from Tony. Wiping your eyes, you put him on mute.   
_Whole tunnels, foreign noses always backed up_  
You made your way up to your apartment, struggling with the front door because of your nerves. You groaned to yourself when you noticed your boyfriend passed out of the couch, the familiar white power spread on his nostrils and upper lip.   
_When she's alone, she goes home to a cactus_  
You played with his hair as you headed towards your bedroom. Hopefully he wouldn’t wake up for a while. He didn’t know you were pregnant, and knew he wouldn’t take it well.   
_In a black dress, she's such an actress_  
Later that evening, you went out with your boyfriend. You made sure he looked presentable. He wasn’t too sore on the eyes when he wasn’t high off his ass constantly. He made comments on how short your dress was as you both walked to the bar, how it made you look like a hooker. You shut him up when you said at least it would make the two of you money if you were one.   
_Driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it_  
With all of your luck, Tony happened to be at the same bar you were at. Clad in a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap, you could see right through his disguise.   
_I'm kind of into it_  
You knew he was staring at you, but you kept your head held high, clinging closer and closer to your boyfriend as he drank more and more.   
_It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it_  
Tony finally scooted closer to you at the bar when your boyfriend went to go play darts on the other side of the bar.   
_I think she said "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"_  
“You know you’re not allowed to drink, right?”   
_"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business" (None of your, none of your)_  
“First of all, don’t accuse me of something I’m not doing. Second, don’t tell me what to do with my baby. I don’t want to have Tony Stark’s baby.” You started to cry, swatting away Tony’s hand when he tried to rub your back in comfort.   
_"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business”_  
“You said it’s none of my business, but I want to be involved! I can help with—“  
 _"I'm having your baby, it's none of your, it's none of your"_  
“Leave me alone! You don’t get a say! You’re not the dumb whore who got knocked up and has to live with her choices! Just go.”   
_She sits beside me like a silhouette_  
As you cry, Tony just stared at you. In your emotional state, he thought you were beautiful.   
_Hard candy dripping on me 'til my feet are wet_  
“You’re not a dumb whore, I don’t sleep with just anyone.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. He tensed as he prepared for you to yell at him again.   
_And now she's all over me, it's like I paid for it_  
With tears still in your eyes, you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, kissing him.   
_It's like I paid for it, I'm gonna pay for this_  
The billionaire tried to deepen the kiss, but you pulled away.   
It's none of your, it's none of your  
And then you left him. You went home with your boyfriend, not looking back. You broke contact, deleted all of his contact information.   
_"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"_  
Months later, you stood in front of the window peering into the NICU. Your boyfriend left you a few months back and you were alone as you gave birth to a premature baby boy.   
_"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"_  
“Y/N...congratulations. Which one is it?” Tony’s voice came up behind you, but you were too shaken up to really react.   
_(It's none of your, none of your)_  
“That one...Eddie Stark.” You pointed him out, a smile slowly creeping onto your face as tony stepped closer to the glasses, waving at your son. No, he was also his son.   
_"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"_  
“I’m alone, Tony.” You sighed, resting your head on his chest. He froze, but then wrapped his arms around you.   
_"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"_  
“I’m here, Y/N.”

_(It's none of your, none of your)_

“Thank you.”


End file.
